The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a holder bracket for readily assembling expansion cards therein.
As a computer""s functions increase, more and more devices and expansion cards are required to be installed in a computer enclosure. These days, a plurality of expansion connectors are mounted on most printed circuit boards. The connectors receive expansion cards, thereby enhancing the computer""s functions. The expansion cards may, for example, be sound cards, network cards, SCSI device interface cards, and so on.
Most commonly, an expansion card is secured on a window frame with screws, and the window frame is then attached to a rear panel of a computer enclosure with screws or hooks. However, using multiple screws is complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, a plurality of screw holes or engaging holes is required to be formed in the window frame. This complicates the manufacturing process, thereby increasing costs.
Examples of conventional computer enclosures are found in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 84206442, 86208946, and 82205007, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,867, and 5,650,922.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure with a holder bracket for readily and securely attaching expansion cards therein.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the computer enclosure of the present invention comprises a chassis and a holder bracket attached to the chassis. The chassis comprises a bottom wall, a top wall, a rear wall between the bottom wall and the top wall, and a side panel. A plurality of guideways is defined in the chassis. The rear wall defines an opening and a plurality of screw holes adjacent the opening. A vertical flange extending from the rear wall forms a plurality of claws extending into the opening. The curvature of each claw is adjustable thereby adjusting engagement between the claw and a slot cover of an expansion card. The holder bracket comprises a base and a panel. The base forms a plurality of hooks for engaging with the guideways of the chassis. The panel is accommodated at the opening of the chassis. The panel defines a plurality of slots for providing access to expansion cards. An L-profiled flange extends from outer edges of the panel. A plurality of through holes is defined in the flange for extension of screws therethrough into the screw holes, to secure the holder bracket to the chassis.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: